


A Good Feeling

by kabukiaku



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, otp, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku
Summary: Gets rather naughty but not too much, it has that touch of fluff. :)
Relationships: Jazz/Gunmax, Jazzmax, gunmax/jazz
Kudos: 18





	A Good Feeling

They both finally assumed they were alone. They wanted only each other at the moment. Gunmax had made sure no one had followed the two before they sneaked off into Jazz’s quarters—he and his lover had already settled down. Arms wrapped around the other, they were in a tight kissing embrace. Finally being alone, they expressed their love in such physical nature. 

Jazz tilted his helm as he presses his lips once more upon Gunmax. Soft sounds escaped his intake as they kissed. Gunmax slightly putting more effort into it as he leans into Jazz’s face. Cupping his servo on his cheek, thumb digit caressing it. The other laid rested upon his leg. As they continued, Gunmax’s servo slightly moved towards the ninjabot’s thigh, sliding inward….moving closer, his digits slightly touched upon the bot’s crotch. Jazz softly groans as he pulls away from Gunmax’s lips, still inches away. Cyan optics bore into amber. He was pleading him for something. Gunmax, however, whispered what was the matter. Jazz glances down.

“—-ah. Oh–jeez. I’m sorry, babe–unless…” he meets with cyan again. Gunmax blushed, as well as Jazz.

“Please…” he whispers back. Jazz was asking for it then. He leans in again, gently nibbling on Gunmax’s bottom lip, he was calm and at ease, despite the accidental placement of Gunmax’s hand. But desire read in his optics. Well, he was asking for it. “Alright baby.” he coons.

Digits move over as they felt between Jazz’s legs. Servos gently gripped. Jazz let out a gasp, he blushed darker. “Uhngh–” he clenches his jaw, feeling himself leave his frame, he didn’t realize how much he pleased this. Gunmax kept his servo tucked in, digits feeling their way around, groping oh so gingerly. Jazz closed his thighs together, he felt such a livid sensation, he pleaded for him to grip harder, softly moaning his partner’s name for more. After a brief few seconds, Gunmax then retreated his servo and moved it up to Jazz’s chassis. Having the feeling that he had enough, he didn’t want to hurt him accidentally.

He moved onto Jazz, pressing upon his frame as he traces his glossa into the other’s intake. The ninjabot’s servo went over to hold himself onto Gunmax’s back. He stops to pull away, retrieving his smile once again. Jazz’s lips looked so full, so tender looking. He could kiss them all day.

“Ahem…ah…” Jazz started. Features turn bright pink, he was flustered to no end. Unable to speak. His optics looked back to Gunmax and down on himself. “Damn. I love moments like this. Right after I taste your lips, I get to look at you again, once more I remember why I love you so much.” Jazz softly laughed, servo flying over mouth to cover his giggles.

“Babe, I didn’t know you had some kinks going on. You alright? I basically groped you down there.” Jazz stops giggling as he stays still, feeling embarrassed about himself.

“Man, l–look. I didn’t know ok? Besides….I like it only when you do it…I’ve never even experienced physical love, so how am I supposed to know.?” Gunmax shrugged. “Neither did I until you came dragging along.” The two shared a laugh, Jazz then rested his helm upon the other’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around Gunmax. “Well, it felt…nice.”

“Heh, nice? Baby, I was thinking you were uncomfortable with me touching you like that.” He pauses, servo rubbing Jazz’s back diligently. The ninjabot stays silent for a moment, as in thinking about what Gunmax said. He lowered his voice down to a whisper. “Hey, know that I’m cool with it. You’re real gentle when it comes to this GM…I like that.” He looks up to Gunmax. Shifting his weight against the other, he buries his face on Gunmax’s neck. He murmurs something to the other. Gunmax relaxed himself a bit, cooling himself down after what just happened, Jazz, however, his whole frame still felt very warm.

“Babe, you’re warmer than my gunbike. And that’s saying something.” Jazz chuckled, still lying on the other’s neck, he turns to kiss it. “Hey, GM, mind not sharin’ about what happened to anyone. I–feel like they’re gonna see me differently or somethin’. Dunno. I only talk to Prowl though. He gets it." 

“ You kidding me? no worries, Jazz. I got my mouth shut. You just worry ‘bout yourself, hm? Wanna make sure you’re ok with this.” Servo goes over to cup Jazz’s cheek, he responds by putting his digits over his lover’s. “Honestly, I like doin’ almost anythin’ with you, Gunny. You’re a real treat to be with. Besides—” he places a peck on the other’s lips. “—we’re all alone here. What happens in my room—-stays in my room.”


End file.
